


Dancing on My Own, With Somebody Who Loves Me

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, F/M, Our Best Friends Started Dancing With Each Other, Prom, Regret, Rejection, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Celestia and Chihiro meet up with Kyoko and Mondo at prom. Mondo and Celestia hit it off really well and spend the remainder of the night together. Kyoko spends her night in the corner with Chihiro, both realizing they're not going to be taking home the person they want to.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Celestia Ludenberg, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Kyoko/Owada Mondo, One-Sided Fujisaki Chihiro/Kirigiri Kyoko
Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dancing on My Own, With Somebody Who Loves Me

Chihiro paid their ticket fee at the door, like a gentleman, even though he was dressed in mint green and black with the puffiest skirt, highest heels, laciest gloves, and darkest veil imaginable. Celestia walked ahead of him, looking like a living rose in her red ensemble.

“Hardly anybody showed up,” She noticed with a titter. Chihiro laughed awkwardly beside her.

“T-That’s good, I don’t do well in crowds,”

The two walked inside and instantly headed over to the dancefloor, a slow song playing already. Chihiro awkwardly placed his hands on Celestia's waist and took one of hers, biting his lip at how awkward it looked for a 'girl' to be dancing with another like this. They slow-danced for a few minutes before Celestia grew bored and they retreated to a corner, Chihiro perking up again because he saw Kyoko and Mondo walking over to them, Kyoko holding onto Mondo's arm. Both were dressed in slim black outfits; Kyoko in a little black dress and Mondo in a suit that was left slightly unbuttoned.

"My, I was not expecting you two to attend together," Celestia cooed.

"We're just going as friends." Mondo said quickly. "I likely won't stay for long. This kinda thing is...not my thing. I'm bad at dancin' and lookin' nice. I just went to support her,"

"I say you are doing a nice job of cleaning yourself up though. I hardly recognized you," Celestia smiled, walking over to him. "Would you care to get me a drink?"

"Sure," The two walked off, leaving Chihiro sitting there in confusion, blinking.

"U-Uh? Huh? W-We're together though..."

Kyoko glanced over at him, seeing the flouncy dress and black veil shielding his expressions from view. He looked like someone's doll. Celestia's doll. She offered her hand out to him.

"Want to dance with me?" She asked softly, and Chihiro slowly nodded and they took to the dancefloor, dancing slowly with Kyoko leading. She glanced over at Celestia and Mondo, sitting near the dancefloor and giggling hard over something the other said. Kyoko's features hardened and she spun Chihiro around and pulled him close, burying him in her chest. He only lightly blushed and then pulled away, continuing to sit alone. Kyoko joined him, standing in the shadows.

Celestia and Mondo had started dancing; Celestia twirling around and spinning with her eyes glowing, fully alive. Mondo was smiling at her. Kyoko watched how long her hands lingered on his, how he pulled her closer, and how Chihiro was clearly trying to mimic Mondo's movements to himself. She felt her eyes widen as Celestia and Mondo pulled each other in close for a kiss, passionately kissing for several seconds. They both look elated when they pulled away.

Chihiro ripped the veil off his face and glanced away; Kyoko noticed the tears in his eyes. She already knew who he was upset over. Who else would he let doll him up in such extravagant fashion, giving him heels, a petticoat, a _veil_ of all things? Why else would he be trying to mimic Mondo's dance moves? She moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, letting him hug her. They remained there in the corner for an eternity, Chihiro holding onto Kyoko for dear life while she ran her hand through his hair. She did it slowly, savoring how soft and smooth his hair felt even through her gloves.

Eventually, he looked up at her and picked his veil back up. "I-I should've known she wouldn't like me...Mondo-kun is far more of a man than me,"

"Celes-san is more of a woman than me," Kyoko heard herself admitting, watching Celestia and Mondo walk off the dancefloor, holding hands. She waited for Chihiro to continue, to reassure her, to give her confidence, to say something more, but he was silent. He was looking down at the floor, trembling with the veil in his lap. She never realized how much she wanted to hear him keep talking, even if everything he said was fluff and filler. She didn't want to drown in the loud music and garish lights, she needed a lifeline- _his_ lifeline.

Finally, she sat beside him and put one of her hands next to him, waiting for him to take it. He never did and watched Celestia and Mondo dance the remainder of their night away.

That night, two people went home together, and the other two went home alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Dancing on My Own/I Wanna Dance With Someone Mashup by Nick Pitera 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv4lWsq5Ia4


End file.
